


When I Close My Eyes, You’re All I See

by platypusesrneat



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Age Difference, Daddy Kink, Incest, M/M, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-27 23:09:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16229231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/platypusesrneat/pseuds/platypusesrneat
Summary: They’re far away, but one fateful evening brings them closer than ever.





	When I Close My Eyes, You’re All I See

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lavenderlotion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/gifts).



“Hey Daddy,” is what John is greeted with. Well, one of the things he’s greeted with, because the second is Stiles’s naked body. He lookx away and sputters, and Stiles looks like he knows exactly what he’s doing.

 

“Hey. Why don’t you, ah…”

 

“Put on some clothes,” Stiles asks innocently, lashes fluttering and all. The sad thing is, it works. “Can’t, Daddy. Too much laundry.”

 

So John just. Tries to ignore the nudity, and how pretty his baby has gotten since he’s gone to college. For one, he’s filled out a little more. Stiles isn’t muscular, per se, but he has grown into his own skin. There are some bruises on his torso, too, though John has been in the scene long enough  to be able to tell that it’s deliberate.

 

“You’re okay with it, right Daddy,” Stiles asks him, and it snaps him out of his daze for a moment.

 

Once again, John is struck by just how pure Stiles is, and how easy it would be to corrupt his innocence. God, how John wants to do that, and it makes him sick to his stomach because he’s supposed to protect his son, not  _ this _ .

 

“Yes, of course. Now tell me about your college. Have you made friends yet, and do your professors do a good job?”

 

They talk about his college life for quite a while. There is an easy flowing way of talking between them that John has missed deeply, where Stiles would ramble and they would banter for hours. 

 

“And then Kira jumped in and  _ wham!  _ Those guys were totally running home with their tails between their legs. Well, metaphorically duh, but everything else is right because she’s badass. I’ve thought about having her teach me some moves.”

 

Stiles sits up from where he was sprawled lazily like a cat in front of the webcam. The light from the laptop casts a gentle glow to his skin, and damn it all if John doesn’t find it beautiful. It’s also hard to ignore the way his baby is hard, and how little thought it would take to jack off to the sight.

 

“Be right back,” Stiles sings, and off he runs.

 

It lets John catch his breath and tell himself to calm down. His pants feel ridiculously tight, especially since nothing else Stiles has done has been... _ provocative  _ in the least. He adjusts himself and grimaces at the screen.

 

Then Stiles returns, still nude and wearing a big grin.

 

“Laundry’s almost done,” he says, laying back down. This time he pushes his ass up in the air, making John’s breath catch. It’s beautiful.

 

What John would give to stroke his son’s skin, maybe rub beard burn into his neck to show Stiles that he can only flaunt his beauty for John, and John only.

 

Stiles rambles for another hour, mostly about his classes and his teachers. John tried to listen but with every couple sentences Stiles stretches, showing off the pale expanse of skin he has and his pretty little cock (as always, so cute and barely half the size of John’s cock while soft).

 

Eventually, Stiles nods off I’m the middle of a sentence. John knows this only happens when he’s really tired, so he brushes it off and begins working on a couple documents needing his attention from work. He takes his eyes off his sweet, beautiful boy and buckles down to sign things for a few hours.

 

But then he hears noises. Not snoring, or sleep talking, but. Moans and whimpers, little movements out of the corner of his eyes on the screen. Curiously, John looks over at his laptop.

 

Of course it’s Stiles, but the image is far more pretty than he expected, and also much more wanton than he’s pictures when jacking off in the comfort of his own home, now so quiet and lonely.

 

It’s not right, he knows. Everything he’s been taught his entire life tells him it’s an abomination, but in the sudden presence of supernatural beings, abomination feels like a relative term. Especially when it feels so right to grip himself when staring at the curve of Stiles’s back.

 

Stiles is moaning constantly now, hips twitching into the bed in a sensuous roll of the hips that John knows for certain wouldn’t be possible if he was awake. The same move would be jerky with nerves. For some reason that thought makes his cock twitch and hips push forward into his hand.

 

“ _ Fuck, _ ” he growls when Stiles’s lips fall open into the shape of perfect temptation. John wants to fill up that perfect mouth like he has nothing else, and like Stiles has with pens and hoodie strings.

 

“Daddy,” Stiles breathes, and John nearly comes then, only a strong hand as a vice keeping his orgasm at bay.

 

“Oh, baby.”

 

Stiles is writhing on the bed now, all high pitched whimpers and bitten lips. John curses at the sight, and like Stiles can hear it—fuck, maybe he  _ can _ —he rabbits his hips into the bedding even more. On impulse, John takes a picture it’s so pretty.

 

“Good boy,” he purrs, and his son’s hips stutter suddenly. John watches, breath caught in his throat as his son’s eyes flutter open, then go wide with surprise.

 

There’s a pretty blush going up his throat and face, and it’s so beautiful that John looks in awe for a moment.

 

“I, um. Only meant to tease you. I really didn’t—“

 

Then John makes a choice. He could just pretend that none of that just happen (predictable of the boy, giving John an out. Letting him fix a mistake if he wants without barely trying. Briefly his mind goes back to when he was an alcoholic, and the memory stings like the strongest whiskey), or he can continue this.

 

It doesn’t take long for him to reach a decision.

 

John strokes over his cock once, twice, then lets it bob in front of the monitor. The camera quality isn’t great, but it still makes Stiles bite his lips and whine.

 

“I know,” John coos. “You just couldn’t help it. You’re just that hungry for Daddy’s cock, aren’t you sweet boy?”

 

Stiles gasps at that, somehow going even pinker. His hips give another reluctant hump, shy now that he’s aware of how hungry for it he really is.

 

“It’s ok. I want you to, baby, chase your pleasure.”

 

It doesn’t take long for Stiles to come like that, and John follows shortly after. They talk then, and John decides to move closer to his college, maybe even get an apartment. No one would question it, and in the end? They belong together.

 

“I love you, Daddy,” Stiles whispers at him, eyes soft but happy as they gaze at John.

 

His own eyes reflect it, and when he says it back, no werewolf on earth could detect a lie.


End file.
